


Still a Better Love Story Than Twilight

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Creature Grumps [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Dan is a vampire, helping an injured Arin.





	1. Chapter 1

His head ached. Someone gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey," A voice said.

Opening his eyes, he saw a man with curly hair. No, wait, his teeth...he's one of those...things. He scooted away.

"Get away from me," He mustered.

"I'm not going to hurt you," The curly haired one said.

"You're...you're a..."

"Monster? Freak? Vampire? Take your pick. And it's Dan, by the way."

"I'm...Arin."

"Give me your hand, Arin."

Too confused to disobey, Arin put forth his hand.

"What did they do to you..." Dan mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

As soon as Dan was out of sight, Arin tried to stand up. It was hard, and he felt weak, but he was successful, and begun trying to find an exit. He'd hardly made it a few feet before falling down. He was defeated, and nearly started to cry.

When Dan came back, Arin was wrapped in a blanket and carried to a place unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Arin woke up again in a bed. It was comfortable and he felt a lot better, until Dan showed up in the doorway.  
“Don’t kill me!” Arin pleaded.  
“Do you remember what happened?” Dan asked.  
“S…sort of. Where am I?”  
“My house. I found you close to here, so I just thought…you’d want some place to rest. I should have taken you to a hospital, but I wasn’t thinking straight. I just wanted to help you…”  
“Thanks.”  
“So, what do you remember?”  
“Not much. Just, being tied up, having my blood taken.”  
“I bet they tortured you. That’s what those burn marks are?”  
“H…how’d you know?”  
“I’ve seen it. They do it just for fun. Sometimes they’ll gouge people’s eyes out.”  
Is that what you want, Dan? To torture me?  
“I told you I wouldn’t hurt you, Arin.”  
“Can you read my mind?”  
“Close. I can smell fear. And you’re sweating it. Get some rest, and I’ll bring you some water.”  
…  
What kind of fever dream is this? A vampire rescuing him from other vampires? Maybe it’s just a cruel trick, and Dan is being nice just so he can kill Arin later.  
…  
Dan is so hungry. It’s been a week since his normal host, Barry, could spare any blood, and he wouldn’t dream of forcing him or making him sick. But he has a blood source, sleeping right in his bed. There lied Arin, as Dan watched his guest breathe, he thought of how delicious his blood might be.  
“Good night, Arin,” Dan whispered, even though it was the afternoon.  
Maybe a cheeseburger would get his mind off things. And some fries. God, he’s such a freak.  
…  
When Arin awoke, it was night. He’d felt much better, but remembered that he was in a vampire’s house. He found his way out of the room, being as quiet as possible, and down what he assumed was a hallway.  
“Arin?” A voice stuffed with food asked.  
Shit.  
“Uh…hey, Dan.”  
“Feeling better?”  
“Yeah. Wh…what are you eating?”  
“Cheeseburger,” Dan had swallowed his food.  
Dan flipped on a light switch and they both winced a bit. Arin had made it to Dan’s living room.  
“I didn’t think you…ate…”  
“It helps me maintain body fat, so I don’t have to drink as much blood.”  
Arin just stared blankly.  
“If vampires just drank blood, humans would go extinct. So we eat meat, vegetables, candy, human food…”  
“But, what about the ones that kidnapped me?” Arin asked, “I never saw them eating food.”  
“They had to. Some vampires eat humans, or other vampires.”  
“And, the torture?”  
“The process of becoming a vampire makes you kind of…crazy, to say the least. It doesn’t excuse what some of us do, but, I suppose it helps explain it.”  
“Did you go crazy?”  
“I locked myself up so I wouldn’t hurt anyone. After trying to prevent becoming one, of course.”  
“You can prevent it?”  
“Not as far as I know.”  
“You live here alone, then?”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
